Fate's Clue In
by Sesshie's Nina
Summary: The most unlikely people fall in love...but that's ok. One-shotSong Fic Rated for mild language and plot comprehention


A.N.: Hi everyone! I was at a church dance the other day and I heard a song and I'm all, 'Whoa…..I could so make a song-fic out of this…..'. To say my friends were creeped out by my 'far away' look is an understatement. Anyway, I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, but I've never really had the drive to write it. So, here's bored me doing something!

>>> change in perspective or time

Disclaimer:….I hate these things...fine...I do not own the Inuyasha series, it belongs to the ever brilliant Rumiko Takahashi, dang, and the song 'Truly Madly Deeply' belongs to Savage Gardens…..can you guys put the guns away now?…

Fate's Clue In

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

To say I'm happy is an understatement. These last few months of my life went by so quickly, but at the time, it all went so slow. It was amazing really, how I could change…how HE could change in such a short amount of time…but here I am. I'm his. Forever.

Thank God.

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on

A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)

I honestly don't think I could live without him. I know it sounds sappy as all hell, but I don't care. It's how I feel. There's no other way to really explain it.

Anyway, I'm getting off on a tangent. But anyway you look at it, I love him. I completely, utterly love him. And I thank any and all gods that he loves me too.

It's funny though, how it all happened. I mean, you wouldn't expect this kind of relationship between us. But we ended up together.

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

>>>Flashback to 4 months ago

Usual boring day, waking up to Inuyasha's yelling, Sango making breakfast while slapping away Miroku's hands, occasionally hitting his face and having a "pious" monk passed out for a while. Honestly, those two need to get their feelings figured out.

Heh, like I have any room to talk like this. I looked over at Inuyasha, standing proudly at the edge of camp, carefully scanning the surrounding area for any threat of danger. He seems almost regal if it weren't for the scowl on his face and the slight jagged edge to his amber eyes. Feral…that's the word, but not the beautiful kind that would leave you in awe. He looks almost agitated.

Yet, I could never get over the fact that I'm in love with him.

Was this so called spark love, though? I mean, whenever he looks my way, he almost seems like he's looking past me, into something just beyond me that he could never quite reach, like he could reach me.

But I always wonder…is he looking at me, or is it Her. Kikyo. My predecessor, my previous me. I could almost laugh, that my soul once belonged to such a hateful woman. Almost ironic even. That I am technically my loves previous lover…technically.

Now that just sounds creepy. But it's true.

So the real question is, who is Inuyasha looking at? My face, or Kikyo's face, that he could never truly get over.

Damn, I hate indecision, especially where it concerns me.

Then Inuyasha blatantly brought me back to the reality that I'm staring at him in his own gruff, yelling fashion.

There's one thing I'll never like about him. The obnoxious impatience about his voice resonates and never quite leaves. One of his many, sad faults. Yet I'm supposedly in love with him.

Wait….supposedly…where did that come from?

I mumble my apology and turn back to the rest of the group and started packing up to travel for more jewel shards again.

Then, at almost the same time, everyone in the group stiffens. There's a large power coming this way. Fast. Inuyasha fingered the hilt of his blade, Sango clutched at Hiraikotsu with Kirara bristled at the base of her legs, Miroku clutching the prayer beads ready for the hell hole to be released if needed, me slowing groping around for my bow and arrows near by without taking my eyes off the direction of the powerful aura, and Shippou scampering up a nearby tree to take refuge in. All reactions almost an instinct to everyone.

And just as quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving us in quaking anticipation. Slowly, everyone ebbed back into reality, brushed off the offending aura, and finished off packing up for the morning.

But, there was that nagging feeling in the back of my head that demanded that there was someone…..or something watching us. I could almost feel the eyes boring into us. It was disturbing.

>>>

And there they were. I could tell every single one of them were one edge. It was one of the few times that I was able to observe their little group so close and get to know their weaknesses.

Have your friends close and your enemies closer.

Fortunately, I didn't have 'friends'; I had allies. All back stabbing, stubborn bastards that wanted their own protection by relying on me, that would literally kill for the chance to usurp my rule over my lands.

I almost scoffed. Fools. As if such insignificant creatures could destroy I. Simply out of the question.

Other then that, there were my enemies. Of which, were all dead. Except for two bothersome hanyou that simply refused to die.

Even larger stubborn bastards. Both of which proved to be a pain in my side when they were not desired.

Fortunately, one of those said stubborn hanyou was in front of me, waiting to be killed off. It was merely a matter of time before his greatest weakness would be revealed.

I glanced around, barely sparing time for the insignificant creatures scampering around the legs of the taller of the group.

The exterminator would be formidable to an average, blood lusting youkai. I could sense an extreme burden and loathing in her aura. She shared an almost identical aura with the monk. Although he played a simple minded, womanizing fool to the rest of the group, there was the same ever-present sense of burden and urgency. It was almost surprising that these two, basic humans could harbor such deep-rooted feelings. Both of which were probably aimed at the second said bastard of a hanyou, Naraku.

So predictable. Almost sad, really.

Then there was the first, bastard hanyou, Inuyasha. What a nuisance he provided. There wasn't much to figure about him. He was also amazingly predictable. The obvious aside, I could sense an unbalanced rage inside his aura. Most likely from his cursed half blood from his whore of a mother and my adulterous father.

Betrayers. All of them. There is no such this as love in this world.

Only greed, weakness, and desire. It brakes the greatest of the great. My mother being one of them. I thought love existed when I was still a pup. I thought there was a never ending bond between them, my father and my mother. Then I came to see the reality of life.

I grew up. I learned through the training of my father and his own mistakes that there never was such a thing as love. He cast aside my mother for a harlot. He cast aside the most coveted woman of Japan for the scum of Japan.

It disgusted me.

He disgusted me.

The bastard that was produced from their union disgusted me.

Inuyasha disgusts me.

That's why he had to pay. He is the only person that could be blamed for the destruction of my family. Him and his wench of a mother.

My mother wasted away to nothing because of them.

He will pay.

My eyes started bleeding red with blood lust when my well-trained patience started slipping as rage started taking its place. I would not lose control now, not when it was critical to learn everything possible that was key to the destruction of my half brother.

But what really shook me out of my rage was a shrill cry of 'sit' from Inuyasha's woman. Then strangely enough, my half-brother fell face flat into the ground. I could feel myself involuntarily smirk. Who knew that a girl as frail as that, had such control over the hanyou.

When I finally looked over her, it was strange. This was the first occurrence that I was able to simply look at her, and not scrutinize her from afar.

Such a strange creature. She seemed…not of this world. Her mannerisms were far too…loud. That just about summed her up.

And yet, she had a proud air about her that demanded respect. Not something that one would come across these days.

Looking away from her aura, and simply looking at her as a being, she…was breathtaking. She owned an almost wild demeanor as she towered over my half brother yelling about something to do with the kit.

Inconsequential.

I could almost see flames dance in her wild, sapphire eyes. They were entrancing. My eyes widened as her aura flared and sparked around her shapely frame. Her hair bobbed around with her aura and glistened in the dawning sun. It seemed one of the darkest navy blues, but it never occurred to me that such a shade was obtainable by a human. It must have been a black with a greater tint of blue that made it look so luscious.

I had never known a demoness, much less a human, to be so striking.

(A.N.- I know what you're thinking, but I never wanted Sesshoumaru to sound like he's ogling Kagome. It's merely an obsevation…yeah.)

I shook myself from my findings to pull away from her eyes and pierce her further: to delve into her aura.

And by the gods, what an aura. Innocence and purity rolled off of her, and at the very core of 'herself' sat a brilliant, white power. It was…intriguing, that a human, such as herself, could possess such power, no matter how far it was buried within herself.

It would almost be worthwhile to have such a unique specimen of a human as an ally. And yet, there was one factor that ruled out any and all thoughts of that coming to pass.

Her reeking, human blood.

But I caught myself, it didn't stink. SHE didn't smell offensive in the least.

I closed my eyes to let my nose tell me everything. She smelled of…cherries, crisp autumn air, and fresh water…then an extra bolt of…something, most likely her miko magic, that was able to just lull over me.

Damn, she smelled good.

(A.N. I know you guys are probably wondering why I said cherries instead of the original 'cherry blossoms'. I'm sorry, but have you ever smelled cherry blossoms? They stink like bad fish! Of course they're pretty, but they just flat out stink X-P)

She, as an entity, was just unique. No wonder the hanyou had her as company.

Now if only I knew the woman's name…damn.

Perhaps I should just abduct her and force her to tell me her name…no, that was simply barbaric and trivial.

No, she would come to me. She would be the one intrigued with me. Whether in fear or adoration, preferably the second, she would come to me.

It was then that I noticed a small aura, not too far off, not even remotely noticeable as a threat to myself, but it would put up some kind of fight for the hanyou's group.

Ahh…perfect. Time to play the savior, and have the little woman in my debt.

Tucking my aura further into the foliage, I waited all of thirty seconds for the beast to appear.

Hmph, a snake youkai. Barely worth the time of day. Probably some sorry, enraged creature lusting for the insipid jewel Inuyasha was searching for: pathetic.

As in most of Inuyasha's fights, he was brash and non-sensible, swinging his beloved sword like a club. It only proved even more that the bastard didn't deserve to wield our father's fabled fang.

I glanced over at the woman as she poised her bow and arrow toward the snake, the kit nestled on her shoulder, being more of a nuisance than help. Determination burned in her eyes as she let the arrow fly. Unfortunately, the snake had just barely bat Inuyasha into the other side of the clearing, leaving her defenseless as the arrow scratched the side of it's face, and started charging toward the girl at an unstoppable rate. She recoiled back as the creature was about to deal the final blow.

Perfect.

As I leapt out of the tree, poison pooled into my claws and extended the collected toxin into a whip. With a flick of my wrist, the creature was no more. An amused smirk quirked my face as I stood in front of the cringing girl. Finally, sparkling blue eyes looked up curiously and widened in realization of her rescuer.

"Woman, I have saved you life. You are in my debt."

She numbly nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"You are to repay me or I will finish what the snake began."

Yet another nod of the head was all I received.

…I could tell we were going to make great progress. Hoping to get a different reaction out of her, I continued.

"You are to accompany me to my estate. My ward is in need of a nursemaid. You are to fill that position until I am able to locate a more permanent solution."

Without a chance for another word in edge wise from the woman, I sped forward, scooped her up into my arm, and flew off into the sky with my newly found treasure. All I could do was smirk.

>>>

Next thing I knew, I was flying……Oh God, I don't think I was ever THAT scared for my life. Before I could scream, he cut me off.

"Woman, what is your name? Or would you prefer that I continue to call you by my half-brother's pet name?"

'Which one?', I idly thought as I blushed in embarrassment and shock.

"No. You will do the lordly thing and call me by my proper name. Kagome."

>>>

Ah, so that was what the little minx's name was. How befitting.

(A.N. Finally! I think I'm the first person to do this! Kagome, in my interpretation, means beautiful, clear eyes. I think it fits nicely. And just for randomosity, which isn't even a word, Nina means honorable reputation in Japanese)

"Hn, it suits you." She blushed prettily at that one. "Very well then Kagome, as I said before, you are to be my ward's nursemaid. You will live at my estate for the time being. Everything will be provided for you, and you will not do anything without my permission. Do I make myself clear?"

She sat in my arm for a minute, seemingly trying to digest everything, let alone trying to comprehend that she had been abducted from her traveling companions so she could watch over a child she didn't even know. It was amusing though, watching her finally catch up with the present time and seeing the righteous indignation blaze in her eyes. I almost thought for a second that she had lost her voice.

"Now just hold up here! I have an obligation to fulfill. I need to be collecting the shards before Naraku does. It's my responsibility!" Apparently not.

"Cease your ramblings, woman. I know very well of your dealings with the jewel and you responsibilities. Need I remind you this is a temporary position, and you are only here to repay a debt."

She was quiet from then on out, figuring she realized she had no say in the matter, and if she had said anything, it would have made no difference. Rin's connection with Kagome had been a large success, dragging the woman anywhere and everywhere she wanted. I want to say Jaken was relieved he did not need to babysit the child, yet he almost seemed jealous and a bit appalled that a human was 'taking his place'.

A week had passed by, and Kagome and I had been able to connect some. You could say we knew each other on a friendly basis, yet I have no friends. She was a close and coveted ally.

At least I told myself that. However, there was always a lingering amount of fascination and, dare I say, admiration, towards her. The initial base desire still lingered whenever I saw her. It was as if I was truly seeing her for the first time repeatedly. And yet, I was just content to be, whenever I was in her presence. She never failed to nearly take my breath away. I figured the feeling as a curiosity of this difference in human kind.

That is, until I saw her cry for the first time. Damn, what an ordeal.

We were having a 'heated discussion' on Rin's lessons, when I stormed out of the room to vent. I did not wish to lose the trust bound between us that had developed. You could say I went out looking for trouble.

And I found it. Or, dare I say, it found me. A bear youkai that had been troubling my lands for some time now had decided to make it's appearance and challenge me. And me, being in a state of near rage, gladly accepted said challenge.

Unfortunately, I had underestimated the beast, and had been cut in the abdomen but it's razor claws. One of the greater mistakes in my present life.

Apparently, the youkai had jewel shards, and Kagome came running when she had sensed them since they were at such a close proximity. She shot her purified arrow, destroyed the beast, and panicked at the state of my front. She either over reacted to my kneeling down on the ground 'bleeding profusely' as she said, or I truly did look that terrible.

Either way, I was taken home and personally treated by Kagome herself. A few hours after the battle, I woke up to the sounds of silent sobs and something wet plipping down onto my chest. When I opened my eyes, I found a highly distraught Kagome kneeling over me, crying as if I had died.

Heaven forbid.

Anyway, there is no true way to explain the pain that had erupted in my chest when I saw her face marred with tears and utter sadness.

"Why?" I rasped.

"B-because, I wouldn't have b-been able to stand it. Knowing that I could have prevented you from being hurt. It's m-m-my fault you were….hurt, and c-could have p-possibly died. I sensed the shards…I was just so m-mad, I didn't ca-re." She whimpered.

As I reached up to her face to wipe the tears tracking down her face, I realized something.

I didn't want her to cry.

I wanted her to be alive, not a sad sob of a woman sitting beside me as if she had just committed the worst possible crime towards mankind. I wanted her to laugh, to feel anger, to feel something besides expressing her sadness through each agonizingly, tortuous tear that flowed down her flushed cheeks.

I raised myself up to her height on my elbows, paused for a moment, realizing that in healing, she had restored my stolen arm, and stared at the new appendage in awe. After the initial shock had receded, I pierced her blue gaze with my own golden one, and tilted her chin so she was able to see me as well.

"Tears do not become one such as you."

"And what am I…to be someone you would bother with?"

"You are someone," I elaborated, dropping my hand from her chin and leaning slowly forward, "who has brought much warmth into this lord's cold heart."

Damn, I just couldn't stand it. She smelled so good, and something drove me to comfort her. I didn't know why I said what I did, it just seemed…right. And apparently, so did leaning forward even more and lightly kissing her tear tracks, and finally settling my own lips on her forehead.

For the first time in my life, I was confused of my own actions. This was not supposed to happen. I closed my eyes, and just…existed in the moment, savoring the moment of pure bliss.

Kagome slowly withdrew from me and gazed into my half-lidded eyes with her own wide, questioning eyes. She almost seemed disturbed at my actions, and I was almost temped to apologize for my forward actions, but I caught myself.

I had nothing to be sorry for.

Suddenly, her expression softened, leaving a teary eyed Kagome. I reconsidered apologizing, until she gently smiled and raised a hand to my face and traced the stripes adorning my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into her feather light touch and let a hum of contentment echo lightly through the room.

A tinkling giggle soon added to my contentment. It was soothing. Nothing close to the noises that all humans and most demonesses made. The hum within my chest steadily got louder until the noise filled the whole room.

Her giggling stopped abruptly, making me think for a second I had done something to displease her, until she started full out laughing. I glanced at her quizzically and watched her almost fall backwards in her mirth.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"I just didn't know you could purr is all," she snickered.

My eyes widened considerably, and the so-called "purring" stopped. I stared at her incredulously for a minute or two, waiting for her to contain her laughter. After a few minutes of waiting, I rolled my eyes and caught her wrist. That made her stop.

"Woman, you think you can laugh at me and still have an existence in this world?"

She straightened up and gasped, suddenly afraid. Her sapphire eyes widened, frantically looking for a way to escape. I smirked, highly amused at her innocent tactics. I loomed in closer to her, never loosing eye contact. She started sputtering indiscernible things, something along the lines of 'I didn't mean to…' and 'but it was just so adorable.' I could feel my smirk widen as she tried to 'salvage her life'.

"Honor demands," I stated, cutting her off, "that punishment is dealt out accordingly."

If it was possible, her eyes widened even more so as she struggled to pull away from my iron grip. I loomed closer towards her, still maintaining a connection with her eyes with my own. After hesitating for a moment, brushing the tip of my nose against hers, allowing her to pull back if she so desired, I pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, lingering on the sweet spot, hoping for some sort of positive reaction.

About a minute passed, and nothing occurred. I started to pull back in disappointment and looked into her startled eyes and simply said,

"I will not apologize for my actions today. I will not deny myself of the truths I know."

I started to rise to leave, allowing her to be out of my presence since she obviously so desired it. So when I was tackled backwards, I almost didn't realize what hit me, until black-blue hair cascaded around my face.

The first thing I noticed was that there was a light pressure on my stomach and both my shoulders. I looked up questioningly into bright blue eyes, as they gazed into my own golden orbs.

"And what do you know?" she asked plainly.

I slowly sat up, letting her slide slowly into my lap and adoringly cupped a side of her face. I almost let out another infamous "purr" as she rubbed her cheek into my hand lovingly.

"I know, that a certain beautiful woman sitting in front of me, has done something that no one, since the death of my mother, could achieve. She has allowed me to open my eyes, and to truly look at something. Not to scrutinize it, but look see it as it exists. She let me feel compassion when I thought I would feel nothing for the rest of my near immortal life. She allowed me," I paused only to brush my lips against hers again, "to love again."

Tears were gathered in her eyes, and I felt a swell of something in my chest again. I couldn't tell whether it was good or not, it just filled me a sense of something akin to apprehension. It wasn't until she gave me a sweet smile and leaned into me and kissed me back, did I realize the meaning of the feeling in my chest.

I was complete.

Only a few seconds after my…achem… realization, did I respond to her loving gesture. I brought my new, second hand to join the other, to rest on her face as I tentatively swept my tongue across her rose bud lips. As she gasped, in what I hope was surprise, I plunged into her sweet mouth.

Even her mouth was untouched. I felt privileged that I was the first to touch her this lovingly. And by the gods, she tasted sweeter than she smelled.

Damn, what a rush.

She shyly brought her hands up to my chest in what, I suppose, would be an instinctual response. We broke our emotional and physical connection after a few minutes to breathe and look at each other. The swelling in my chest became almost unbearable. I needed to tell her outright was she made me realize, else I feared I would burst.

"I love you, Kagome." I whispered lovingly. I looked to her expectantly, hoping to receive an answer to my confession. I had left myself completely open to her, hoping she would accept the only part I could give; my heart.

She brushed her lips against mine, then moved her attention to the crest on my forehead before resting her head against mine.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru."

>>>

And when the stars are shining Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry

I cannot say I have ever been happier before that day. She cried again that day, but it didn't hurt to see her in such a state like it did before. We were both completely happy that day.

The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of

The highest powers

Soon after that, we both agreed that the second bastard hanyou, Naraku, should be destroyed before any further step was taken in our relationship.

Damnit, that was one of the hardest times of my life. I knew the demands of restraint and control, but after our confessions, she was mine. Damn my brother and his desires, Kagome was mine.

A two weeks after Kagome's "capture", I accompanied her back to her friends. Of course there was the typical expected outburst from my half-brother, easily remedied thanks to Kagome, but the brat soon learned that there was nothing he could say to change her mind. Not that he accepted it, mind you, not by a long shot, he just decided to put up with it. The rest of the group accepted our decision quickly, reassuring Kagome that whatever choice she made was most likely the best choice.

Smart humans…now there's an oxymoron.

(A.N hahaha... I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It's funny!…well, at least at 1 in the morning it is …well it is!)

Anyway, it took a good month and a half to search for the rest of the jewel, with my assistance of course, before Naraku decided to make the final attack for our collective shards.

In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

The last battle was hard, and there were lives lost. Not important to me in the least, but each one had great sentimental value to someone. The first being the exterminator's kin. Even though he had made a direct offence to me and my party before hand, he had not deserved to die by the tortuous reliving of memories and loss of life to survive. I did not think the female exterminator would be able to bear the death, except for the fact that she believed him to rest better in death than to struggle though life because of his past.

The next death was the white separation of Naraku. One of Kagome's arrows had pierced through her mirror and straight to her non-existent heart. The wind witch, Kagura, had shed a few tears in the parting of her "sister", but it had only steeled her incentive to survive even more.

The last death being that of Naraku himself. No sadness wasted on his hide. Anyway, I suppose you could say it was a joint effort between my half-brother and I. He had broken through Naraku's barrier with his sword while I rushed him with my Toukijin through the heart. The scum didn't stand a chance after Inuyasha sliced his head off and I had pinned him. Again, I suppose it was a joint effort.

(A.N. Once an arrogant guy, always an arrogant guy…oh well. What're ya gonna do? Makes him sexy.)

After the rest of the jewel had been collected off of Naraku's corpse, we traveled back to Inuyasha's forest to present the old miko with the completed jewel ,which had yet to be pieced together.

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Coz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

The week following the final battle, many things happened. The monk's curse had been lifted, and presented himself as a suitor to the exterminator. Heh, I did not think I human could go so flush.

Inuyasha went out to search for his past lover, but didn't have to travel far. The dead woman had come to him. A few private words were spoken, and Inuyasha returned with ash held in old miko clothing in one hand, and a white orb in the other. I did not realize until later that it was the rest of Kagome's soul, which she tearfully accepted back into her body. We all knew that it would be hard for Inuyasha to move on, but he would get over it eventually…just not with Kagome.

At the end of the week, a small ceremony was performed for the reconnection of the jewel. I knew Kagome had her reservations about reassembling it, worrying whether she would be sent back to her time or she would be granted to stay here…with me.

As the ceremony was performed, I stood behind her with my arms wrapped tightly around her midsection, praying to any and all listening god that she would be allowed to remain here.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

A small prayer was said, a bright flash of pink surrounded the small group of friends…I mean allies…and I quickly turned her around to ensure her security by my side.

What I discovered was that the jewel had accepted Kagome as a host, and had granted her greatest wish in return, even though it was not verbal. She was made immortal, and allowed to stay by my side…forever.

I nearly cried in elation as I found out the news. I crushed her in a loving embrace with my face buried in the crook of her neck until I was able to get a hold of myself again. With my dignity in tact, I pulled back and kissed her for all I was worth. When the kiss broke, I truly smiled, much to the shock of everyone around me, including Kagome.

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do

Which leads me to the present time: Curled beside my life mate, simply content to be.

Well, maybe I would be happier taking part in more pleasurable activities that were licensed with that of mating, but now was not the time.

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

But the fact stands, I love her with every breath of my being, and I'll never let her go. She is the reason I wake in the morning and why I lay down at night to sleep…or not.

I am sure that Kagome and I appear to be an awkward pair to the fates. We just HAD to go and screw with any and all plans they had between the two races. Well, that's just too bad.

Fate needs a clue in, I'm not letting her go.

>>>

A.N. YAY! All done! tears I'm so proud of myself. I've been working on this sucker for a good few MONTHS…… not continuously mind you, but when I got started typing today, THERE WAS NO STOPPING ME! Thank heavens my muse decided to kick in today. I just hope it decides to cooperate when I need to get my English report written…cringe

Anyway, I'm even more proud of myself for two reasons. This is the longest thing I've ever written, and IT'S MY FAVORITE PAIRING! I love Sess/Kag pairings. Notice I only wrote his name in once, but insinuated him everywhere else. I think it's pretty clever. Anyway, send reviews, but don't flame me for those who can't stand the pairing. That's just your problem.

Nina


End file.
